


Conviction

by Arryire



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arryire/pseuds/Arryire
Summary: Amnesia hadn't ever known her Pa, but maybe she could get to know herself in a new place.
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia)





	Conviction

“We’re coming up on Portia!”

Amnesia did not know her Pa, she hadn’t even met the man. Apparently, she had inherited her blond hair from her mother and a storm grey eyes from her father. Anything more she knew about came from her mother’s stories or the letters he wrote to them. They were always sporadic, regaling his latest adventures; sometimes they came with gifts or photos from his travels. Her mother told her when she was 16 how he left before she was born, her mother didn't want to hold his free spirit where it so clearly didn't belong so hid her pregnancy. She sent him one letter when Amny was born to tell him and since then he had sent money and the letters. Never had they replied, they couldn't; there was no return address or any way to find out where he may be.

Her mother died when she was 25, it came so suddenly, and she was blindsided having lost the only family she had. 1 month later a letter arrived, she would never find out how he knew but her father found out about her mother’s passing and sent her an address in Portia, said there was a life for her there should she want it.

“Woah! That looks beautiful!” She exclaimed hard hand gripping the boat railing as she leaned over closer and closer to her new beginning.

Haunted by the walls where her mother lived and with no real ties to Banarock; Amny made the leap of faith. She contacted Presley who her father had given the address for and before she knew it, she was on a boat to Portia. And there it was appearing on the horizon Portia was a small town by the sea practically a million miles from Banarock it was a clean slate a new start something to make of.

“What are ya gonna do there? Ruin divin’?” The ship captain asked.

Everything Amny whispered internally, pulling her torso back within the boat confined she turned and answered the man, “Something like that.” Before returning her gaze at the approaching harbour.

She barely heard the captain continue talking something about being young, the thundering of her heart was the only sound. Before the boat was even docked properly, she lept over the sides, her sea legs wobbled on the steady ground, but she didn’t give them time to adjust she all but ran off the wooden pier toward the town. The faint “Good luck” and laughter from the captain registering in the back of her mind.

Past the harbour and just before reaching the main road Amny was caught by a man waving enthusiastically at her. “Ah Amnesia, welcome!” The thin senior looking man with short dark hair and gold-rimmed glasses waved Amny down, his smile highlighting is odd moustache which only graced the outer parts of his lips.

“Presley?” Amny assumed. “How do you do? And please call me Amny.” she smiled gently.

“Well then, Amny. It is good to see you! Hope you had a pleasant journey… from Banarock right? That’s quite far.”

“You’re telling me!” She laughed; she had been travelling for the last 2 days to say she was looking forward to a full night’s sleep in a bed was an understatement.

“Anyway, I’m here to show you to your workshop, so if you would please follow me, it’s pretty close.”

“Lead the way.”

Together they walked down the path, Presley was perfectly pleasant asking about her journey and a brief history of Portia. He briefly mentioned how the workshop had been unoccupied for many years, his eyes fell as he spoke about her Pa. “He was a good friend.” He stated. Amny swallowed and offered no reply.

As they approached the gate walls Presley slowed to a stop, in front of a small yard “And here we are, your workshop” He announced. “This place sure’s seen some wear and tear… What do you think?”

Amny turned and took in the small cabin just within the yard's fence, its wooden walls, its slanted rood with tiles missing and foggy windows... “It's perfect” she breathed.

Presley gave a soft smile relieved “Now then, here’s a letter from your father. He asked me to present it to you when you’ve seen this house.”

Amny looked shocked but took the note regardless of her eyes welled slightly at his words. She pushed the urged to ask whether her Pa has asked him in person.

“Thank you, Presley.” Amny tucked the letter in her pocket deciding to read it in private.

“Yes, well I’ll leave you to settle you should come by the guild tomorrow we can see about getting you a builder’s license.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

With that Presley took his leave Amny steps through her new gate for the first time and set about making this place home. Her meagre possessions unpacked and a quick survey of her new year complete with workstation she settled in bed to read the letter.

Ask she refolded the note she exhaled slow and deep, the letters always took a toil even now each one was a reminder of the family she had never met and never really knew. She tucked the letter in a box under her bed filled with similar notes and allowed herself to settle into bed. Physically worn out form the journey she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She woke early to the sound of a bird song. Her back popped in protest as she rose, the chilly morning air seeped through the broken floorboards. Already a mental to-do list formed in her head, fixing up her new home, design Presley, getting to know the town. But first breakfast. Finding some bread and juice in her cupboard which mostly survived the trip (if slightly crushed) Amny decided with the early morning she would go round the town; she could meet Presley later when he was more likely to be at the guild. Exiting her home (that still didn’t seem real) Amny immediately came face to face with another young woman with orange hair and bright eyes.

“Hey there!” She called excitedly, “you must be the new builder, I’m Emily I live just across the way.” She gestured to the larger building hiding behind fields of golden wheat, in the distance Amny heard faint moos.

“Ah my first neighbour,” Amny greeted giving a welcoming smile, “I’m Amny, just got in yesterday”.

“I saw you and Presley coming up the path from the harbour. I actually came to give you this!” She handed out a small wicker basket filled with fruit, eggs, and milk. “Just a small welcome to Portia! I was going to leave it on your doorstep didn’t think you’d be such an early riser.”

Gratefully accepting the basket Amny chuckled “I was pretty beat yesterday fell asleep before the sun was down, not normally awake this early though.”

“I bet; I hope you settled in well for your first night. Are you walking into the town now?”

“Yea thought I’d get a lay of the land”.

“Want a guide?” Emily offered with a shining grin.

“That would be amazing thanks!” Amny accepted with an equal amount of glee.

Together the pair walked through the main gate, Emily led them through Peach Plaza pointing out the location of the commerce guild and town hall which Amny tucked away for later. They chatted down main street Emily telling her how the round table was everyone’s (only) local and served the best food.

“Most nights you’ll find someone in there, you should come and join us!” Emily chirped. Amny grinned and nodded, in awe of how welcoming Emily was. Any doubt that she would not fit in was quickly dismissed.

They found themselves at another open plaza with a large tree in the centre, “This is the Main Plaza, there are a few shops around here tools, furniture, bakery and barbers. She then pointed out a large building tucked into the corner “That’s the research centre you will probably be there a lot they help come up with designs for whatever new project the mayor is working on.”

Before Amny could voice a reply a thundering of feet came down the nearby steps followed by a booming voice.

“Pump those legs.”

“One two, One two!”

Emily pulled Amny to the side as 4 people ran past through the plaza and out the gate. One briefly turned back offering a wave of apology as they followed the group.

“Guess we aren’t the only early birds.” Amny laughed.

“Nope! That’s the Civil Corps and Paulie they like to go running every morning. Best to keep to the edges they are pretty quick!”

“I noticed,” Amny said peering in the distance as the group got to the river.

“C’mon I’ll show you where they live and Dr Xu’s clinic.”

After hiking up the biggest hill Amny has ever had the misfortune of climbing, they stood in front of a pig with wings statue as Amny wheezed catching her breath. “You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?”

Emily laughed “You’ll get used to it Portia is a very hilly place.”

“I’ll say.”

In the distance they heard the town coming to life, shop signs clattered open as people went about their morning greetings. The running group from before entered the gate at Peach Plaza before taking off again down the main street.

“Guess I better go see Presley.” Amny looked at her path back down the hill.

“Think you’ll be ok getting back from here?” Emily asked.

“It’s downhill so hopefully!” Amny wheezed, her breath struggling to return to normal.

“I need to get back and help Granny with her store, you should visit later!”

“Yea, maybe not today though still lots to do.”

“Of course, don’t be a stranger!”

Amny waved as Emily took off down the path, Amny caught sight of Presly walking towards the guild and decided to get a start on ‘becoming a builder’…


End file.
